1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed changer.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, speed changers for accelerating or decelerating speed of an output section have been known. They have a gear system for reducing or increasing speed thereof.
However, the conventional speed changers having a gear system have a disadvantage. Namely, multiple gears must be combined to reduce or increase the speed. By employing multiple gears, the speed changer must be complex in structure and large in size.